


Coffee

by nickelkeep



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, In the bunker, M/M, Profound100 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: for 1/21 PB100 Prompt Coffee





	Coffee

The shifting bed always woke him first. It was an old habit of his lover’s, not being able to sleep in late. He knew that his lover wouldn’t return to bed either. Once awake, his lover would find something to do, be it maintain the armory, or organize one of the storage rooms. So, he did what he would always do. He grabbed his lover’s pillow and held it tight. The smell of leather, gunpowder and sandalwood, lulled him back to sleep, until Dean would brew the morning’s first pot of coffee, stirring Cas awake and into his lover’s arms.


End file.
